U R My Rival
by marty-rurulove
Summary: eh eh...una follia per il compleanno di Caska-chan!


Precisazione fondamentale: E' UNA FICCI DEMENZIALE!!!! E SOPRATTUTTO SHONEN!!! NON LASCIATEVI INGANNARE DALLE PRIME RIGHE!!! LEGGETELA TUTTA PRIMA DI MANDARMI LE LETTERE MINATORIE!!!!

Disclaimers: i personaggi sono di Mr. T e bla, bla, bla…

Pairing: RuPolly, RuHana e SenPolly…

Non fate domande, leggete e vedrete!

Dediche: a Lauretta-Caska per il suo compleanno!

Non mi hai detto nulla perché speravi di risparmiarti una mia ficci, vero?

Ti ho fregata!

Ah ah ah!

Una dedica speciale poi va a Monica e a Moko, per ringraziarli di quanto mi sono stati vicino e di quello che hanno fatto per me…

Vi voglio un bene infinito!

E sono onorata di leggere ciò che scrivi, sorry, scusa se ci metto un po' a commentartelo, ma avrei bisogno di una giornata di 30 ore per fare tutto 

Un bacio grande anche alla mia picinin Lucy…

Sorridi tesoro, e ricorda che "Forse la vita ti porterà fino al sole,  forse sarà il male a dominare le ore, forse la tua risata vincerà questo braccio di ferro con il dolore…o forse, è solo che oggi è una giornata storta!" (El canto del loco, 'Puede ser' )

Note: la storia mi è venuta in mente quando mi sono trovata di fronte ad una doujinshi amatoriale che ho visto l'altro giorno, anche se alla fin fine non è rimasto praticamente nulla di essa!

Comunque la dovete leggere!!!

Troppo pucciosa!

C'è Ru che…

Ma no, non vi dico nulla!

Leggete e fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

Il titolo non c'azzecca nulla, ma mi piaceva

E ora (parappappà) la fiction! Unica nota: gli asterischi indicano il cambio di POV.

Non parlo più!

Marty

**_U R MY Rival!_**

****

POV Ru Sei bella… 

_Così bella…_

_Amore mio._

_Ti guardo, e mi perdo pensando alle emozioni che mi dai senza neanche rendertene conto._

_Come riesci a farlo?_

_Come riesci a farti volere così bene senza neppure guardarmi?_

_Kuso!_

_Mi dicono sempre che sono bellissimo, che nessuna può resistermi…_

_Eppure tu, che sei l'unica di cui mi importa, non mi vedi neanche._

_Allungo una mano per farti una carezza, ma ti sfioro appena con le dita, prima di ritrarle._

_Ma come mi hai ridotto?_

_Io, l'uomo di ghiaccio, rosso e balbettante…_

_Che spettacolo indegno!_

_Pensa se mi vedesse qualcuno…_

_Ma poi ti guardo di nuovo e mi scappa un sorriso._

_Che m'importa?_

_Ti amo da morire!_

_Finalmente raccolgo coraggio e mi avvicino._

_Tu m'ignori._

_La cosa non mi sorprende._

_Dopotutto, sono io che ti ho tradito._

_Io che ti ho lasciata sola ad aspettarmi, mentre…_

_Non ti chiedo di perdonarmi, Polly._

_So che non sarebbe giusto, anche perché non ho intenzione di rinunciare a lui._

_Ma non posso neanche rinunciare a te!_

_E mi sembra di capire che non me lo permetterai._

__

POV Hana

Entro in palestra.

Lui è lì.

Con TE.

Lo sapevo.

Ti fisso con occhi di fuoco.

Spiacente, cara Polly, il volpino è mio!

Lo chiamo.

"Ehi, baka kitsune!"

La mia voce è imperiosa.

Guarda me, lo sta implorando il mio cuore, dimmi che sono più importante!

Ma non si accorge neppure del mio ingresso.

E provo una rabbia sorda, guardandolo.

Io penso solo a lui, mentre tu…

Eppure non se ne accorge!

Non si accorge di come lo guardo…

È ora di allenarsi, e i nostri compagni ci raggiungono, ridendo, scherzando.

Ci sono anche quelli del Ryonan, per un allenamento incrociato.

Kaede ti rivolge uno sguardo accorato, addolorato, trascurato.

Per te non ha importanza.

Per te la luce dei miei occhi non è che uno dei tanti.

E lui lo sa.

Oh, se lo sa.

Ma non ci fa caso.

Vede benissimo le attenzioni che ti riservano, così come vede che non fai nulla per scoraggiarle.

Le piace stare al centro dell'attenzione, ecco tutto, si dice.

Io scuoto la testa, mentre il suo sguardo si fa triste.

Sospira, come sempre, all'idea di dover dividere la sua preziosa compagna con tutti quei rozzi bifolchi che sgomitano per attirare la sua attenzione, mentre tu compiaciuta guarda tutti e nessuno.

Il ragazzo che amo sta male, dannata!

Ma non lo vedi?

Se non provi niente per lui, perché non glielo fai capire chiaramente?

Certo soffrirebbe, ma se ne farebbe una ragione e col tempo capirebbe che non eri tu quella giusta per lui…

Finalmente correrebbe libero verso il mio cuore, e io spalancherei le braccia per stringerlo forte, come se fossimo un unico essere…

E invece no!

Continui a giocare con lui, a tenerlo in sospeso, come un padrone che alza il biscotto ogni volta che il cane sta per prenderlo, per vedere quanto in alto può saltare.

E Kaede salta, Polly, lo sai anche tu che salta sempre più in alto pur di raggiungerti.

Ma non posso dire di non capirlo.

In fondo, io ci ho messo svariati mesi a decidere tra lui ed Haruko.

Tuttavia mi è bastato il luccicore del suo sguardo ferito per capire per chi batteva il mio cuore.

Forse lui non prova nulla per me, mi sono sbagliato…

Illuso…

Lo guardo avvicinarsi di nuovo a te, con perlacee gocce di sudore che gli corrono lungo la pelle serica, mentre mordendosi le labbra aspetta col fiato sospeso di scoprire se lo respingerai una volta di pi

_POV Ru_

_Non ci credo ancora._

_Ti ho sfiorata._

_Hai lasciato che ti sfiorassi._

_Il mio cuore batte fortissimo, mentre avvicino la mano al volto e me l'appoggio su una guancia._

_È calda._

_Una tenerezza sconosciuta m'invade, e sento che sorrido._

_Per fortuna sono tutti presi dal gioco, e non se ne accorgono._

_Ma lui sì._

_Sento il suo sguardo lungo la schiena, che viene percorsa da un brivido._

_E mi sento di nuovo spaccato in due._

_Ho capito cosa sente per me, da un po'._

_Ma so anche che non mi farà fretta._

_Sa cosa vuol dire aver amato per tanto tempo qualcuno che invece non ama te…_

_Lui ha vinto la sua battaglia._

_Ha scelto me._

_Beh, anch'io devo riuscire a scegliere!_

_Anche perché mia madre diceva "se credi di avere il cuore diviso in due è perché in realtà è vuoto…"_

__

POV Hana

Perché dev'essere sempre tutto così difficile?

Avevo deciso che oggi gli avrei rivelato i miei sentimenti, ma come posso farlo finché nei suoi occhi c'è solo il tuo riflesso?

Riuscirò ad abbracciarlo e dirgli tutto?

E se dovesse dirmi che non può rinunciare a te…

Riuscirò ad amarvi entrambi?

_POV Ru_

_Gli allenamenti sono finiti._

_Il Ryonan è nello spogliatoio riservato agli ospiti, noi nel nostro._

_Sono tutti andati a casa, siamo rimasti solo io e Hana._

_Lui sembra nervoso, e ogni tanto apre e chiude la bocca, come se dovesse dirmi qualcosa, ma china il capo e si allontana._

_Poi si avvicina di nuovo e ricomincia._

_È già la quarta volta che lo fa._

_Quando torna ancora, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e gli chiedo: "Cosa c'è, do'hao?"_

_Balbetta, il rossino del mio cuore, mentre il suo volto si tinge dello stesso colore della sua capigliatura._

_Alzo le spalle, e mi volto, tornando verso il mio armadietto; sciolgo l'asciugamano dai fianchi e mi appresto a rivestirmi, ma due forti braccia mi cingono possessivamente la vita. Mi abbandono nell'abbraccio, mentre Hana nasconde la testa nell'incavo del mio collo._

_"Ai shiteru, kitsune…" il mormorio soffocato che giunge dalla foresta rossa sparsa sulla mia spalla manda il mio cuore fra le stelle._

_Avrei voglia di mettermi a fare le capriole._

_Mi volto e lo spingo ad alzare lo sguardo: sorrido._

_Allora lui prende coraggio e spinge il viso in avanti, quel tanto che basta a sfiorarmi con un bacio leggero._

_Vuole darmi la possibilità di rifiutarlo._

_A io lo imito e faccio incontrare le nostre labbra nuovamente, per un bacio molto più profondo, che diventa rovente appena intreccio le mani dietro al suo collo mentre con la lingua traccio il contorno della sua bocca aspettando che la socchiuda per me._

_Non devo attendere molto._

_Completamente persi in queste sensazioni dimentichiamo che essendo esseri umani abbiamo bisogno d'aria, e ci separiamo ansanti e col respiro mozzato._

_"Kami, Kaede…" mi dice, ma lo interrompo subito appropriandomi di nuovo di quella bocca che mi fa perdere il controllo e lo spingo verso la panca al centro della stanza._

_Gli tolgo la magia della divisa, e inizio a lappare curioso la pelle ambrata che ho sognato per così tanto che quasi non credo di poterla finalmente toccare._

_I gemiti di piacere che esplodono nell'aria satura di eccitazione hanno su di me l'effetto della caffeina._

_Scendo lungo il torace abbronzato del mio do'hao mentre le sue mani affondano nei miei capelli, stringendoli in modo esponenziale al mio avvicinamento al suo inguine pulsante._

_Lo sento battermi sul collo, mentre mordicchio l'elastico dei pantaloncini apprestandomi a tirarli gi_

_Quand'ecco l'unico rumore che poteva riportarmi alla realtà mi colpisce come una frustata._

_Mi sollevo di scatto, voltandomi verso la porta, e con due balzi sono in palestra._

_Polly._

_E Sendoh._

_Maledetto porcospino!_

_L'ho visto fare gli occhi dolci al mio do'hao, cosa crede?_

_E come se non bastasse, adesso si porta via il mio grande amore?_

_Lo odio!_

_…Ma…_

_…Un momento._

_Ero preparato al dolore che avrei potuto provare._

_Questo è certo, non ti ho mai vista con un altro, ma sapevo che lo facessi._

_E quindi bene o male sapevo che un giorno ci avrei sbattuto contro._

_Il che dovrebbe rendere la sofferenza meno dura da sopportare._

_Eppure…non so._

_In questo momento, è più la rabbia per gli sguardi del porcospino verso il  mio compagno di squadr che quella per le sue mani su di te._

_A cui, per altro, sembra non dispiacere affatto._

_Quindi, se sei felice tu, non ho nient'altro da chiedere._

_Spero che non ti faccia soffrire troppo._

_Addio, amore._

_Sono pronto a correre verso il sorriso di Hanamichi._

_Ma come potrò spiegargli che voglio stare con lui, davvero, e non solo perché ti ho persa?_

_Ho paura che pensi di essere un ripiego…_

_Sento una mano sulla spalla._

_Mi volto verso di lui._

_Mi guarda comprensivo._

_Stringe un po' la presa, come per farmi sentire la sua presenza._

_"Mi dispiace, Kaede" mi dice._

_"Stai molto male?" sembra preoccupato._

_Scuoto la testa._

_"No, Hana, non m'importa, e sai perché?_

_Perché poco fa, nello spogliatoio, ho capito di avere altri 'interessi'…" gli lancio un'occhiata maliziosa._

_E lui arrossisce._

_Com'è tenero!_

_"Non era amore, do'hao" concludo abbracciandolo stretto e baciandogli la fronte._

_"Questo lo è." Mi accarezza una guancia, dolcemente, trattenendo il fiato, come se temesse che si tratti di un sogno._

_Allora gli bacio le dita, con reverenza, e finalmente sorride, sereno, felice, come era da tanto che non faceva._

_Ma era colpa mia!_

_Il do'hao sono io!_

_Ad averlo saputo mi sarei deciso prima!_

_"Andiamo?" gli chiedo._

__

POV Hana

Mi ama!

Mi amaaaaaaaaaa!

Il mio volpino ama me, me!

Hai capito stupida oca con l'aria compressa al posto del cervello?

Sono IO quello con cui vuole stare!

Tu preferisci le braccia di quel maniaco di Akira Sendoh…sei una pazza!

Ma sono troppo felice per discutere ancora con te.

Mi fiondo nello spogliatoio e mi rivesto a tempo di record, mentre Kaede fa lo stesso, e poi prendendogli la mano lo guido fuori.

Mentre attraversiamo la palestra, ti guarda un'ultima volta.

Beh, credo che abbia il diritto di dirti addio.

E in fondo anch'io qualcosa te la devo; non sarebbe la splendida persona che è ora, se non ti avesse incontrata.

Per cui ti concedo un'occhiata che è anche un'offerta di pace, che tu accetti con l'alterigia che ti è propria.

"Vedi di non ripensarci" ti mormoro a denti stretti, e non m'interessa se quel porcospino mi guarda sorpreso.

Tu mi hai sentito perfettamente, e hai messo su un'aria di sfida decisamente irritante.

E dire che sei ancora nell'abbraccio di Sendoh!

Bah…

Scocco un'occhiata gelida e terribile, ma poi Kaede mi raggiunge intrecciando le sue dita alle mie e tutto è dimenticato.

Andando verso l'entrata della palestra, inizio a fischiettare allegramente la mia canzoncina, mentre il mio volpino sorride felice.

_POV Ru_

_Quando ti passo davanti non posso fare a meno di guardarti._

_Mi sembri meno bella del solito._

_Forse un po' sciupata._

_Non mi sono mai soffermato a pensare a come potesse essere la tua vita…_

_Akira guarda sorpreso il do'hao che ha detto qualcosa di strano._

_Di nuovo sorrido: è proprio come un bambino, il mio Hana._

_Mi è ormai chiaro che il nostro non era amore, era più un'ossessione._

_Forse anche il mio istintivo desiderio di essere sempre il primo mi impediva di ammettere che per te non era così._

_Che tu ci trattavi tutti allo stesso modo._

_Non era possibile che non morissi per me anche tu, come tutte le altre!_

_Ma è così importante?_

_Lo guardo: sono il più importante per lui._

_E non mi serve altro._

_Lo raggiungo prendendogli la mano, e lo sguardo assassino che ti stava rivolgendo si spegne._

_Ha capito che ormai per me c'è solo lui._

_Mi volto verso Akira._

_"È tutta tua, abbine cura" gli dico. _

_Ci chiudiamo la porta della palestra alle spalle, ed io respiro affondo il profumo di primavera che permea questo pomeriggio assolato._

_Sono felice, mi sembra piacevole persino la stupida canzone del Tensai che il mio stupido ragazzo ha iniziato a canticchiare._

_Ciao, Polly._

_Da oggi in poi, saremo amici, e sono sicuro che sarà meglio per entrambi._

_A fianco del mio do'hao, mi incammino verso una nuova vita._

__

POV Akira 

****

**_Come sempre sono il più lento!_**

**_Puff…_**

**_Vabbè, tanto meglio per me._**

**_Così non dovrò inventarmi scuse per spiegare il fatto che rimango qui…_**

**_Voglio aspettare Hanamichi._**

**_Ha messo su proprio un bel corpo, quel ragazzo!_**

**_E com'è migliorato dall'ultima volta!_**

**_Sì, sì, devo parlarci._**

**_Insomma, magari non è gay e allora amen, ma forse ho una possibilit_**

**_La sta facendo un po' lunga, lì dentro!_**

**_Infilo le mani nelle tasche e passeggio avanti e indietro per la palestra dello Shohoku._**

**_D'un tratto vedo una palla rossa in un angolo del campo._**

**_Che sbadate, le matricole avranno scordato di metterla a posto!_**

**_La prendo._**

**_Che strano!_**

**_È lucidissima, come se le avessero passato la cera._**

**_Ah, ma c'è cucito qualcosa…_**

**_Sembra una scritta…_**

**_È dorata…_**

**_…Molly?_**

**_…Dolly?_**

**_Boh!_**

**_Chissà di chi è!_**

**_Mentre aspetto Hana, magari faccio due tiri._**

**_Che strano, vengono degli strani rumori dagli spogliatoi…_**

**_Forse quel ghiacciolo di Rukawa e il vulcanico rossino si stanno picchiando come al solito!_**

**_Dopo potrei mettergli un po' di pomata sui lividi _**

**_Palleggio qualche secondo, poi salto e schiaccio a canestro._**

**_Appena ricado a terra, recuperando la palla, ho la sensazione di essere osservato._**

**_Mi volto e sgrano gli occhi._**

**_Di fronte a me ci sono Rukawa (cos'avevo detto?_**

**_Un ghiacciolo?_**

**_A me sembra che invece si scaldi piuttosto bene quando serve…) ed Hanamichi._**

**_Il che di per sé non è strano, se non fosse che il numero undici è COMPLETAMENTE NUDO e visibilmente eccitato, e il rossino verte nelle stesse condizioni anche se purtroppo ha ancora gli shorts della divisa, che non nascondono però lo stato in cui si ritrova!_**

**_Nessuno dei due sembra preoccuparsi del proprio aspetto mentre mi guardano sconcertati._**

**_Ma cos'avrò mai fatto?!_**

**_Istintivamente mi porto una mani sui capelli, per controllare che siano a posto, ma mi sembra tutto in ordine…_**

**_Non capisco…_**

**_Torno a guardarli, Hana ha la mano sulla spalla di Rukawa._**

**_Quest'ultimo gli dice qualcosa, e lui arrossisce!_**

**_Ma che carino!!!_**

**_A questa sua reazione, Rukawa lo abbraccia e gli bacia la fronte._**

**_Accidenti!_**

**_Sono arrivato tardi!_**

**_Altro che picchiarsi…_**

**_Quei due erano in tutt'altre faccende affaccendati…_**

**_Sakuragi accarezza una guancia del volpino, che gli bacia tutte le dita, poi sorride._**

**_Rientrano nello spogliatoio, presumo che ora se ne andranno._**

**_Beh, la mia missione è fallita, cara la mia Dolly-Molly o come diavolo ti chiami…_**

**_Ti stringo un po'._**

**_Mi sento a terra._**

**_Sono stato rifiutato per la prima volta nella mia vita e senza neanche essermi dichiarato prima!_**

**_Kuso…_**

**_Eccoli qua._**

**_Ma hanno fatto una volata!_**

**_Passandomi accanto, Hana mi guarda con aria di sufficienza e poi mi sibila di non ripensarci._**

**_Ma di cosa diavolo parla? _**

**_Non mi ci raccapezzo; come sono strani oggi questi due!_**

**_Lo sguardo del rosso s'infiamma e sembra che voglia fulminarmi sul posto…_**

**_Forse ha intuito le mie intenzioni e non è molto d'accordo._**

**_Gli faccio un cenno con il capo, come a dirgli di stare tranquillo, e, complice Kaede che gli prende la mano, si rabbonisce._**

**_È la volta di Rukawa di guardarmi e dirmi che "è tutta mia" e devo averne cura, ma prima che possa chiedere spiegazioni si sono defilati._**

**_Guardo la palla e capisco._**

**_Era sua!_**

**_Ma come mai l'avrà regalata a me?_**

**_Sembra un oggetto molto amato…_**

**_Bah!_**

**_Cara Dolly-Molly, siamo rimasti soli…_**

**_Io scaricato e tu abbandonata…_**

**_Sento che andremo d'accordo!_**

****

**__**__

_OWARI_

_Allora?_

_Che ne dite?_

_Vi è piaciuta?_

_Eh eh…_

_Io mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla!_

Io no! NdPolly 

_Pecchè?_

Pecchè quell'imbecille del porcospino non sa leggere e mi chiama Lolly-Colly! 

_Veramente ti chiama Dolly-Molly…_

Questo prima…çç 

**_Lollly-Molly-Colly-Dolly!_**

**_Dove sei piccina? NdSendoh_**

**Hai visto? **

**Me tapina…**__

__

_Commentate mi raccomando!_

_Spero ti sia piaciuta, Caska chan!_

_Baciottoloni e fammi sapere!_

_Ancora buon compleanno!_

_Marty_


End file.
